.: Senticetum Lignum:.
Overview About Senticetum Lignum is a pack that is new to the feral realms area. It occupies the back left dens of Briarwood. Senticetum Lignum are very smart and skillful, navigating the maze nearby expertly. Senticetum is separated into three sub-groups run by three generals of the Lady's choosing. OOC Information: | Literate | Semi/realistic | Ranked | Tagged | Ranks Legendary Ranks Lady - Lead Female of the entirety of Senticetum Lignum. Chooses and assigns three generals to look after the sub groups of Senticetum.Current Lady: Lady Vivianne Lord - Lead Male of the entirety of Senticetum. Runs the strategic defenses and offenses of the pack. Pack General - Three highly respected pack generals that accept the opportunity to run one of the three sub-groups. Sanaret General: ----- Praestigium General: ---- Peritia General: ---- Heirs - the young or teens of the Lady or Lord that are next in line for power. All pups are given this tag under the Lord and Lady's litter. Elders - Elders are highly respected individuals who retired from their former rank to join the respected old. They tell stories and pass on the legends of the pack. Lead Rank Of All Sub-Groups Lead Hunter- Leads the hunting parties and assigns mentors to the apprentices of the hunter class. Peritia Lead Rank General - Leads the parties of soldiers. These do NOT have control of a certain sub-group. Assign mentors to those of the Warrior class Praestigium Lead Rank Lead Assassin - Takes on the most dangerous of assassin contracts and assigns mentors to the apprentices of the assassin class. Sanaret Lead Rank Shaman - Handles the most demanding of injuries. Assigns mentors to those of the healer class. Middle Ranks of All Sub-Groups Hunter - the main part of the hunter class. Usually takes on an apprentice to train. Pups - Pups are held in great importance of the pack. They don't outrank an apprentice but they are not below them either. Middle Ranks of Peritia Soldiers - The fighting force of the pack. They do NOT teach apprentices. Guardians - The guards of the pack. Guardians will take on apprentices who wish to train as Guardians. Tanks - These are sturdy built wolves that train to take a hit and be on the front lines. Middle Ranks of Sanaret Healers - The main healing force of the pack. They train in the most common of medicines and will take on apprentices. Specialists - These healers take a special section of healing, such as bones or dangerous diseases, to study and specialize in. Most specialists will move onto the rank of Shaman. Gatherers - Make up the parties of wolves that go into the forest to find and bring back the herbs needed to heal the pack. May also be required to gather sticks and other materials for bone settings. Middle Ranks Of Praestigium Assassin - The main party of wolves that take on assassin contracts. They may take on an apprentice if they choose for it can become very dangerous. Poison expert - These devious wolves are experts in most poisons and will equip the assassins with what they require to get the job done. Spies - The wolves that do not kill but rather gather intel. These wolves probably have it harder than the assassins in a sense of not killing the target in a quick get in and get out but listening and leaving the target alive without getting noticed. Low Ranks Of All sub-groups Apprentices - The pups that come fo age or the initiates that finally are allowed to follow a specific class set. These apprentices get a mentor for a specific class. Initiates - Those above pup hood that join Senticetum Lignum and must earn the trust of the pack. Despicables Slaves - These are wolves who were prisoners but showed no use of Intel or of being rescued and are given pity. Slaves can rank up on the pack after passing the slave trials which only the lady or lord can manage. Prisoners - The battle captured of the pack. After a certain time they will be offered the chance of a slave if they have not be rescued or used for Intel recently. Not all rescues are successful so becoming one with the pack may be a smart option. Rules In Character Rules 1. The Lord and Lady's word is law. 2. Respect those above you for they can put in a good word for you or punish you 3. Respect your apprentice. One day you may find your apprentice out ranks you... 4. Pups may not leave the den site until five months old and are apprentices 5. Hunting parties must require two soldiers and a guard for safety in times of tension. 6. Any healer class must travel with a guard and recieve combat training for safety. 7. No younglings are to be killed. Be that a feline or canine of rival group. OOC Rules 1. Do not mate/rank/pupbeg. 2. Do not mommy or daddy beg 3. Do not question the rules please. 4. Do not complain about the rank you have chosen be that a slave or an assassin. If you find your rank undesirable contact the Lord or lady IC. 5. Pups please try to behave and not kill yourself for attention 6. Do not cross borders numerous times. 7. Have fun Joining Literacy This pack is mostly literate but will accept high semi literates. This means that we would appreciate good grammar, spelling, and punctuation. If you make a mistake and realize it, please correct it. If you make a mistake and don't realize it someone will help you become a better writer. This being said, do not be rude when correcting someone and do not be rude if you are corrected. If you wish not to be corrected politely say so but respond if someone has a question by what you mean. Powerplay Along with literacy I do not accept any form of power play or god modding. There will be one and only one warning for god modding. Just don't do it. Wolf speak I shouldn't have to explain it... just don't use it. Some examples Include: Banner - tail Canvas - fur or pelt Pillars - limbs Maw - muzzle Tassle - tail Oculars - eyes Pools - eyes These are a few examples. Just don't 8 Se wolf speak. If you pulled out a thesaurus it's probably wolf speak. Fill out Please fill out this format if wishing to join. Username On Fh: Character name: Desired Sub-Group: Rp Sample: Thank you. High ranks are available to a select few who talk to me about it. If wishing to audition Please add activity level and reasons why you should be a high rank to the form. Happy hunting! [[Category:Wolves]] '''''Inactive'''''[[Category:Packs]] =